


April Fools (Rhink OneShot)

by cryppie (orphan_account)



Category: GMM, GoodMythicalMorning, rhink - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops... more feels. Sorry about that. :3</p>
<p><a href="http://rhettmclaughlinplz.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> <a href="http://linknealplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"><br/>    <i><br/>      <b>~!!RHETT AND LINK BOTH BELONG TO THEMSELVES!!~</b><br/>    </i><br/>  </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"></span><br/>    <i></i><br/>      <b>~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~</b><br/>    <br/>  </p>
    </blockquote>





	April Fools (Rhink OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> Oops... more feels. Sorry about that. :3
> 
> [](http://rhettmclaughlinplz.deviantart.com/) [](http://linknealplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _  
> **~!!RHETT AND LINK BOTH BELONG TO THEMSELVES!!~**  
>  _  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  __  
> **~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~**  
>    
> 

"Well that was fun." Rhett said, stepping away from their neighbor's front yard.

"Yeah," Link responded, "So long as we don't get caught."

They both took a few more steps back, looking at all the tall trees they've just thrown toilet paper over, and admired their handiwork. They've been hurling toilet paper over all their neighbor's property all through the night, and this was their last house. They always did this every April Fools night, like a little tradition the two of them shared together.

Rhett glanced at Link, who was looking a little more nervous than earlier. "Don't worry, buddy. You always get worried every time we do this, and you know we never get caught." Rhett reassured him.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Link said, crossing his arms and nervously eyeing the empty streets.

Rhett chuckled a bit before he grabbed Link's hand and began to run down the street.

Link stumbled behind Rhett and furrowed his eyebrows. "Rhett! Mr. Tree! Slow down! My legs are thirteen times shorter than yours!"

Ignoring Link and laughing, Rhett continued to pull the scruffy haired male down the road.

They eventually got to their destination, which was a secret hideout they've known for years. It was hidden far back in the woods, where nobody dared to go. There were tales of spirits, demons, and old legends. Of course, Rhett and Link both knew those things weren't true.

It wasn't much but a small clearing with a tiny cabin the men had hand-built when they were teenagers, but it served them pretty well when they just wanted to get away from it all.

"Here?" Link asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Why here? It's dark out here... it's givin' me the spooks."

Rhett sat down in the corner, his legs crossed, and faced the still standing Link. "Well, I just thought since you were scared of getting caught, we'd come here. You know nobody would think to come here."

Link sat in front of Rhett and smiled. "Really, Rhett? Just because I was scared?"

"Of course, brotha. I care about you."

Hearing that made Link smile even more. His heartbeat started to grow a little quicker as well.

_"What the heck... why am I getting so worked up over just a simple kind act? Friends do nice things for friends all the time."_ He paused his thoughts for a moment. _"Friends... we're just friends. Why can't we be more?"_

Link shook his head, trying to push those thoughts out of his head. 

"Buddy?" The bearded male asked. "Everything okay? You're kinda staring off into space."

"W-What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Rhett. Just thinking."

"About?"

_"Of course you had to ask that, Rhett..."_ Link thought. "Well... you know, about what we did tonight and stuff."

Rhett was about to reply but was immediately interrupted by a loud scraping noise coming from the other side of the cabin. Both men jumped and stood up quickly, frantically looking around through the cabin.

"What was that?!" Link asked, his breathing beginning to quicken.

The taller male stressfully ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes widened with fear like Link has never seen before. "I don't know, dude."

There came a few sniffing noises from near the door hinges, and then a low growl, making Link take several steps back. "I don't think I wanna find out anymore..."

Rhett began walking to the door and glanced out the window, seeing a large, dark figure lumbering around. "Oh my God..."

"Well what is it, Rhett?! Are we gonna die?!" Link yelled, panicking.

Suddenly, there was what sounded like two large paws slamming hard against the door, making the whole cabin shake. Rhett managed to squeak out one word. "B-Bear..." 

The door came crashing down as the bear slammed against the door with more force. It let out another low growl and began walking toward Rhett, hunger in its eyes. Rhett backed up as quick as he could until he felt the hard wood of the cabin's wall against his back. The bear wasn't taking his gaze off Rhett. It kept walking at an agonizingly slow pace, as if to torture the two frightened males. Suddenly, it lunged forward from a few feet away.

"RHETT!!" Link screamed. He didn't care about himself anymore, he didn't care about getting out safe, he only cared about _Rhett._ That's all he's _ever_ cared about, and he wasn't going to let this happen. He sprang forward and pushed Rhett out of the bear's path.

Rhett hit the wall and landed still on the ground, paralyzed with fear. That's when he heard it. The most awful sound he could ever hear. Link screamed in agony as the bears jaws clamped down strongly at the base of his neck. As the bear pulled back, he ripped a chunk of skin from Link. After smelling his blood, the bear sneezed and scurried out the door, leaving a limp and bleeding Link to lay on the floor and die.

Sobbing, Rhett got up and ran to Link, kneeling beside him and gently lifting his head up to rest on his lap. "Link! Link why... why in the holy hell would you do that!?" Rhett screamed, shaking violently.

His best friend was suffering and dying, all just to selflessly save Rhett's life. 

The last words that Link ever said would be engraved in Rhett's mind for the rest of his life. "It's because... I love you, Rhett, and I always will..." After those words were spoken, Link took in and let out his final breath, his eyes slowly closing as his head fell to the side.

For three hours, Rhett stayed in the cabin and held Link, crying and crying.

\--A Year Later--

It was April Fools Day again, the day Rhett now dreaded. He was on his way to Link's grave, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. As he walked, it began to rain.

_"How cliche."_ Rhett thought to himself.

He eventually got to his best friend's grave and knelt in front of it, laying the flowers gently on the dirt. "You were a great friend to me, Mr. Charles Lincoln Neal, and for that I'll be eternally grateful. I love you."


End file.
